Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device with a field effect transistor (FET) and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are increasingly being used in consumer, commercial and other electronic devices. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it is necessary to realize semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased.